Serenity Remix
by WhiteMoonFlower
Summary: River never went to the Academy but destiny brings her and Simon to Serenity anyway..Spoilers from Firefly episodes and Serenity movie.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Firefly and Serenity belong to Joss Whedon. Don't own a ruttin thing.

Chapter 1

Captain Malcolm Reynolds walked out of the cargo bay and down the ramp his feet touching earth relishing the feel of solid ground. He places his hands over his eyes to block the bright sun that threatens to blind him but basks in its warm rays. Adjusting his holster he calls behinds his shoulder "Jayne, Zoe get your ruttin asses down here I don't have all day to make this deal."

Mal's hired gun walked down the ramp "Geez Mal it ain't like Badger is goin anywhere."

Mal turns to smirk at his hired gun "He ain't going nowhere Jayne but he might likely give the job to someone else less we put some fire under our feet. That means we don't get paid which means no drinkin and no whorin for you for some time. How long has it been Jayne?"

Jayne makes a face and screams "Zoe hurry your ass up we ain't got all day!"

Mal laughs and turns to Kaylee "Ok mei mei I need you rustle us up some passengers. Let's try for some paying passengers this time shall we?"

Kaylee's face screws up "That wasn't my fault Captain. Jayne scared the crap out of them with his stupid guns and I'm going to kill you face when we touched down."

Jayne turns to Kaylee "Don't try to blame me for that one little Kaylee not my fault they were bound by law. I was just trying to collect the reward so the crew can eat."

Mal's face hardens "Listen to me Jayne do not think for one second that you can go around me again without a long visit with the airlock. Next time you come to me and I will make that decision not you. Zoe we ain't got all day!"

Zoe walks down the ramp "Sorry Captain just got occupied."

Kaylee elbows Zoe "Yeah a little Wash occupied."

Zoe's face turns red "KAYLEE!"

Mal rubs his forehead "I didn't need to hear that. Ok so here is the deal. Badger promised a job that will pay to keep us going for awhile it's supposed to be a simple pick up and drop off. The only thing catch is that it will take us at least 6 months to get to the drop off."

Jayne asks "Where is this drop off that it will take 6 months to get to."

Mal turns around "Well Jayne if you would just shut up for a gorram minute maybe I can get to that. The drop off is on Osris."

Kaylee interrupts "Geez Cap that's on the other side of the universe that'll take about 6 months to get to!"

Mal turns to his crew and screams "Would you all let me finish a ruttin sentence before you all interrupt. The next one to interrupt is going to be sorry they did. Dong ma? As I was saying before it will take us half a year to get there that's why I need you to fill all of our passenger rooms Kaylee they need to fund the trip to Osris. The take from Badger will be good enough while we rustle up some other work. Now is everyone clear or do we have anymore questions. No good let's saddle up."

Mal, Jayne, and Zoe make their way through the market while Kaylee sets up her chair in front of the ramp. "Ok Kaylee you can do this crew is depending on you to fill up those empty rooms with some paying customers."

A tall man appeared before Kaylee reading the statistics of the ship on the computerized panel "So do you make it a habit to talk to yourself?"

Kaylee chuckles "No just trying to motivate myself. Hi my name is Kaylee and this is Serenity. Your name?"

The man stretches his hand out to her "My apologizes my name is Shepard Book. A Firefly I see, I always loved to ride in one of those. How long till we reach the ultimate destination?"

Kaylee answers "Well the last stop is Osris it's a 6 month journey though we will be making stops planet side here and there for fuel, supplies, stretch the mind and stretch the body. Any particular place you looking to go?"

Shepard smiles "Not the destination that I am more concerned with but the journey. Well young miss I do believe that you have one of the passengers that you are looking for."

Kaylee squeals with delight "I do have to ask for payment up front though." Shepard opens his bag and hands her the fare. Kaylee pockets the credits and walks up the ramp to show him to his bunk.

A finely dressed young man steps forward "Are you sure this is what you want to do mei mei I mean we can take a passenger cruise instead."

The dark beauty steps forward "I know but this is something that I would like to do and I think that it would be good for you as well. Our whole lives we have been sheltered. We have never experienced any real life experiences only read about it in books and downloaded files off the cortex. Our adventures have lived only in our imaginations. I want to see everything before I….Anyway you heard her she said the journey will be about 6 months long and that's just what I need to think. Besides I saw your face when you saw here you think she's mei lei."

The young man elbows her "Hey none of that I just thought that she was very sweet. Look at this heap I don't think this ship will last even 6 hours mei mei."

The young woman rolls her eyes at him "The ship looks strong and sturdy history holds it together and I'm sure it will fly true." She step closer to the computer panel and strokes the ships logo and whispers to herself "Serenity."

She turns to him "The only reason that I allowed you to come on this journey was because you promised that you would not interfere with what I decided so please just do as I ask and no more arguments."

The young man laughed "Don't fool yourself mei mei the only reason you were allowed to make this life changing journey was because mother and father insisted that I come along. Now I turned down a good internship to follow you on this hare brained trip because I care about you and want you to be happy and if this is what you want before you…"

She cut him off "Irrelevant this is what I want and think of it this way we will be back home in Osris before you know it to bring you back to your boring research and cold labs. Please no more arguments."

He turns to the ship just as Kaylee is coming down the ramp. His young companion whispers in his ear "I will be in the market picking up some last minute items I will return in an hour ok." He nods his head and walks towards Kaylee.

Meanwhile……

Zoe and Mal were laughing hysterically at Jayne as they made their way back to Serenity. Jayne screams at Zoe and Mal "It's not ruttin funny."

Zoe continues to laugh as she wipes the tears from her eyes "Jayne I do believe that you will never live this one down."

Mal is still laughing at his hired gun "Ok Zoe let's cut the guy a break how was he supposed to know that the whore in the bar was a man." The look on Jayne's face compels Zoe and Mal to continue laughing.

Zoe responds "I don't now maybe the Adam's apple should have clued him in or that bulge that was…..." Jayne turns around and gives them both a look that could kill and abruptly turns around colliding with a girl knocking her into the ground. In his anger Jayne doesn't even stop and keeps walking towards the ship.

Mal runs forward "Jayne you ruttin idiot come back here and apologize." Jayne screams over his shoulder "Sorry!" Mal walks back to where the girl was on the floor. He stretches his hand out "Sorry miss but he can be a little…" Mal loses his train of thought when the girl looks up at him her dark eyes meeting his. His breath catches in his throat as this girl with her long dark hair, pale skin, and beautiful lips stares up at him. Images of her naked underneath him breathlessly screaming his name flash in his mind her dark hair spread on his pillow while that beautiful mouth licking his neck. Suddenly aware of her soft hand in his rough ones his thumb unconsciously strokes the inside of her palm.

The girl looks up at this man with the bluest eyes in the verse staring down at her. His hair fell around his eyes darkening his gaze, his chiseled features, and strong muscular body. She closed her eyes and imagined him naked above her kissing the inside of her neck whispering her name breathlessly in her ear. When he stroked the inside of her palm she shuddered at his touch.

The man tugged and brought her back to her feet. They continue to stare at each other until Zoe clears her throat. "You ok miss?"

The young girl shakes her head and looks at the attractive woman to the side "I'm sorry it's my fault too I wasn't really looking." She looks at both of them disappointed that he would be taken and taken by a woman who looked like she could kick her ass. She brushes the dirt off her clothes and continues on her way.

Mal couldn't believe the beauty that stood before him with an angelic voice that cut through him. He saw a flicker of disappointment in her eyes and much to his chagrin she walked away without so much of a glance back. Mal was going to run after her but Zoe pulled on his arm "Captain we got to get back to the ship if we want to make sure the cargo gets there in one piece 'fore Badger accuses us of damaging the goods."

Mal looks back in the direction the girl went and cursed himself for not saying anything to her and the odds were that he would never see her again. His heart sank at the thought but he had his ship and his crew to worry about. "Yeah let's go."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Firefly and Serenity belong to Joss Whedon. Don't own a ruttin thing.

Chapter 2

Jayne trudged up the ramp banging his feet. Kaylee looks up from where she was sitting "Job gone good?" Jayne just mumbled something under his breath and headed to his bunk calling over his shoulder "I'll be in my bunk call me when they need help unloading the cargo."

Kaylee looks after him with puzzlement and screams "Hey where's the Captain and Zoe?" She shrugs her shoulders and starts getting the cargo bay ready for the shipment when a few minutes later Zoe and Mal head up the ramp. Kaylee runs to the captain excited.

Mal smiles at his mechanic "I hope you got some good news for me mei mei." Kaylee starts to jump up and down "Oohh…wait till you hear Cap'n. I didn't get you 6 passengers."

Mal throws his hands up in the air "Aww hell Kaylee I just done told you we needed those 6 passengers in order for us to make this job work. Now we gotta hustle some more people to cover the cost."

Kaylee puts her hands on her hips "Now what did you say about interrupting people before they finished what they had to say?" Amused Zoe comes next to Mal "I do recall you said the next person that interrupted would be sorry sir."

Mal turns to his first mate "Alright I don't need any lip out of you either out with it mei mei." Kaylee smiles "I secured the fare for 12 people!"

Mal looks at her "Kaylee we don't have enough room for 12 people what the hell were you thinking!"

Kaylee rolls her eyes "Ok first not having enough people pissed you off now having double the estimate credits we need you give me grief." Zoe stifles her laughter as Mal turns red with anger. Kaylee raises her chin up "Let me finish please there are only 4 passengers that are going with us but one of them paid for his fare and his sisters as well and bought the rest of the open spots doubled to guarantee that we would not let any other passengers on the ship that he has not already seen."

Mal shakes his head "Ok little Kaylee let's start at the beginning how many passengers do we have on the boat and who are they." Kaylee is about to answer when Books comes down the stairs extending his hand "Hi I'm passenger one Shepard Book."

Mal shakes his hand "A Shepard huh? Looking for a flock?"

Shepard laughs "No sir just looking for some peace and quiet and from what I hear from your mechanic we got a good quiet journey in front of us."

Mal goes over to the intercom "Will the crew please report to the cargo bay?" He looks at Shepard "If we're making introductions it's best we do it all at once don't you think?" Wash and Jayne come to the cargo bay. Wash runs to his wife Zoe and plants a wet sloppy one on her. Mal yells "Hey what did I say about you doing that in front of the crew?"

Wash hugs his wife "Sorry Captain just can't stand it when she's gone for too long." Mal screams "We were only gone for a good half hour! I swear this crew is going to be the death of me so where are the other passengers."

Two men walk down the stairs as well. The older man holds his hand out to Mal "Hi my name is Timothy Grain."

Mal gives him a firm handshake "Captain Reynolds but most folk just call me Mal." Timothy smiles "Will do" and joins Book sitting on a crate. The young man walks up to Mal "Name is Simon Tam Captain Reynolds."

Mal shakes his hand and repeats thing addressing Simon to call him Mal. He turns to the passengers "So which one of you is the one who bought out all the vacancies on my ship?"

Simon answers "That would be me Captain Reynolds."

Mal looks at him with some trepidation "So care to explain to me what my mechanic is going on and on about."

Simon responds "Well I'm traveling with my sister sort of a last minute trip. I was talking to Kaylee here and she explained the length of your trip and the fact that you were stopping at different locations before we get to the final destination. My sister and I were looking for a sort of road trip and we were very interested so we booked the fare."

Mal crosses his arms in front of him and motions to Jayne who stands behind Simon with his hand on his holster "Yeah I got that part just wanted to know why a man would pay not only his fare but double for the open slots we got less he got trouble following him."

Simon puts his hands up "No it's not like that at all Captain Reynolds. My sister and I have been on this planet for 2 days looking for a fare on a decent ship but every captain we talked too was more interested in my sister than discussing the fare and I didn't like the way the crew was eyeing her up and down. Kaylee here said that there were 3 other women on this ship and 3 other men as well and that there was also a married couple I figured that would be a better environment for her. I bought your open slots to ensure her safety from the other passengers. Kaylee made it seem more like a family then a crew I just thought..." Kaylee blushed at the amount of times Simon said her name. She shyly looked up at him and smiled. Flustered at this pretty girl looking at him he stammered "Like Shepard here my sister and I just wanted to have some peace and quiet."

Mal warily looks him up and down "Alright I just want you all to know that if there is any trouble thrown at me and mine believe that you will have a date with the airlock. So where is this sister of yours?"

Simon replies "She just wanted to get some more personal items before she boarded she should be back any minute…oh there she is." The crew turns around as a young woman makes her way up the ramp. Mal loses his ability to breathe when he sees her. The long black hair, pale skin, and beautiful lips that he thought he would never see standing in front of him again. Mal opens his mouth and all that comes out is "Huh."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Firefly and Serenity belong to Joss Whedon. Don't own a gorramit thing.  
Why oh why would they cancel this show?

Chapter 3

As the girl moves to stand next to her brother Mal can't help but notice her movements were graceful as if she was dancing. Time slowed down as Mal took in every inch of her beauty. The scarlet dress that rivaled the color of her lips was cut modestly in front showing just a bit of cleavage but dipped dangerously in the back exposing her smooth milky skin that Mal ached to touch. With each step her red dress fluttered exposing her toned legs leading to thoughts that Mal knew would grant him that special place in Hell. The girl's long dark hair hung in shiny waves against her sinful back. She exuded innocence but her sensuality screamed volumes.

Aware of the looks that the other passenger, the hired gun, and even the Captain Simon puts a protective arm around his sister's shoulder and says "Captain Reynolds this is my sister River Tam."

River dark eyes once again meet the bluest one she has ever seen in the verse and stretches her hand out "Pleased to meet you Captain Reynolds."

Mal looks at the pale hand that is stretched before him and fights the urge to pull her close to him and kiss the ruttin hell out of her until she forgets who she is and her knees give out. Kaylee elbows him. Mal regains his composure and takes River's hand into his "Captain Malcolm Reynolds. Most people just call me Mal."

River smirks "In Latin Mal means bad. Are you Captain Reynolds?"

Confused Mal and still holding on to her soft hand like his life depends on it he asked "Am I what?"

River gives him a smile that makes legs turn to jelly "Bad Captain Reynolds are you bad?"

Flustered and amused that this beautiful young woman was flirting with him Mal smiles playfully at her and let's go of her hand "When I have to be little one. The men behind you are the other two passengers Shepard Book and Timothy Grain. This here is Kaylee my mechanic, Wash my pilot and his wife also my first mate Zoe, and my hired gun Jayne."

River extends her hand and warmly shakes each and every one of their hands responding to each introduction "Pleased to meet you." When River heard Zoe was married to Wash she smiled to herself secretly pleased that the beauty Zoe belonged to someone else and not the Captain.

When she got to Jayne he pulled her close to his body and whispers in her ear "I'm very pleased to meet you darlin."

Simon steps forward and pulls River away from Jayne "Hey now what's the big idea!"

Jayne just shrugs looking River up and down taking in her body imagining what he could do with it to make her scream his name and said "Just wanted to say hi."

Mal steps forward growling "Jayne I think you know what the rules are on this boat and if you don't like it feel free to walk out now. While that girl is on this ship you will treat her with the same respect that you show Kaylee, Zoe, and Inara dong ma?"

Everyone on the crew is silent as they listen to Mal scold Jayne. Simon pulls on River's hand trying to drag her up the steps to their rooms "I told you this wasn't a good idea mei mei. This is the last time that I listen to you."

River tugs her hand out of Simon's "Listen to me Simon Tam the only reason that you are here is because I let you be here. Now in case you've missed it I am no longer that fourteen year old girl that used to shove you into mud puddles I am a grown woman and you should get it in that hard head of yours maybe just maybe a man might find me attractive and will make a pass at me just like every other woman in the gorram universe. I expect you to respect my decision in staying on Serenity. I'm not a little girl anymore Simon I'm 21 about to be marri…." River turns to Mal with hopes in changing the direction of the conversation "I believe there were supposed to be 3 other women on your crew. I see only 2."

Mal answers "Yes but we won't meet with her until we get to Persephone and so there is no surprises she's a Companion her name is Inara." River excited asks "A Companion? I've never actually been able to observe a Companion's daily activities up close before."

Simon groans "A Companion! Mother and Father would not be pleased with this River. I think we should just wait for another ship."

River scoffs at his concern "I don't mean all of her activities Simon mostly tea ceremony, musical pieces they play, dance, that sort of thing. Please Simon I may be sheltered but please do not assume that I am stupid I know for a fact that both Father and Mother sometimes employs a Companion for more than just conversation."

The crew becomes silent with amusement as the siblings bicker. Completely forgetting that they had an audience Simon continues "What! That's ridiculous River they both would never do that."

River shakes her head and smiles at her brother "Are you seriously saying that you have never seen Selena and Michael around the house. They weren't servants Simon although they did service Mother and Father in different ways."

Simon screams "BAI-tuo,A-jing-eedyen! Please stop talking I don't want to hear anymore!"

Jayne starts laughing at the reddened face of Simon Tam delighted in the fact that this beautiful girl had absolutely no shame in speaking her mind. Mal notices that Jayne is staring at River with intent in his eyes and grips his gun so hard that his knuckles turned white.

Wash notices the tense stand of the Captain and nudges Zoe snickering under his breath. Zoe looks at the Captain and the girl and starts laughing behind her hand along with her husband.

Unaffected by her brother's outburst River turns to Kaylee "What she like?"

Kaylee answers "She's all types of shiny elegant, glamorous, beautiful, and cultured, the list goes on and on. The Cap'n and her have a little thing going on."

Mal screams "KAYLEE! What the ruttin hell are you talking about?" Mal looks into River's eyes and sees her face mask with disappointment. Unsure of why but he had to a make sure River didn't get the wrong impression about him and Inara he turns to Kaylee "There is nothing going on between Inara and I and you know it mei mei and I do recall establishing a rule about gossiping on my ship!"

Kaylee rolls her eyes "Oh please the whole crew knows about you and Inara and how over the moon you are over each other."

Mal calmly answers "Kaylee I don't want anymore of that on my ship. Don't talk about things you no nothing about especially in front of our guests. Dong ma?"

Kaylee mockingly salutes him "Yes sir I ain't gonna do it again."

Exasperated Mal just throws his hands in the air while everyone else is laughing at Kaylee's continued antics. Defeated Mal walks over to the crate and leans on it staring at River who looks deep in thought as she ponders the conversation between the mechanic and the Captain.

Jayne catches the Captain staring at River like she was the last drink of water and that pissed him off some. _Bad enough he had every gorram woman on the ship on his side now he got to take this one as well_. Grumbling he shoves off the wall and walks closer to River to take a better look and leans on the staircase memorizing every inch of her naked back. Mal sees the merc inching his way over to River and presses his lips in a thin line.

River was oblivious to both men as she was deep in her thoughts. She was relieved that Zoe was married to the funny pilot but now this Inara the companion that everyone loved had a thing with the Captain. River did not know why she was so upset about that since next year she would be…She did not want to think about it anymore and interrupted Kaylee as she continued to mock the Captain "Would you mind showing me to my bunk?"

Kaylee laughs "Don't fret I know what you're going through I have brothers too even ones on this ship that I didn't ask for."

River turns to the crew and smiles sincerely "It was nice meeting all of you. By the way Captain Reynolds I took the liberty of ordering supplies for the trip they should be delivered in a few minutes I hope you don't mind."

Mal looks at her "Well you didn't have to do that we were just about to buy supplies for the ship."

River responds "It is for the ship Captain Reynolds. It's part of payment for our fare and I tend to be a picky eater." Mal yells up the stairs "You don't have to call me Captain Reynolds just Mal is fine." River leans over the railing "I would prefer to address you by your rank and last name Captain Reynolds it shows respect for your position and does not create confusion. After you Kaylee."

Kaylee links her arms in River and leads her up the stairs. Mal watches River as she glides up the stairs with a grace that not even Inara possessed leaving her laughter lingering in the air at something Kaylee said. Jayne walks over to Mal "Yeah I'll be all respectful but that ain't mean that I'm not going go for it. You ain't the only one who's showing interest Mal."

Mal looks surprised and about to interrupt but Jayne continues "The Shepard might not be interested but by the look on Grain's face when she came in I'm pretty sure I ain't the only one who took an interest." Grain turned red at the fact that Jayne noticed that he couldn't take his eyes off that girl but turned his eyes away when he saw the anger in Mal's eyes. Jayne walks over to Simon "Don't worry won't do nothing unless she asks. I'll be in my bunk."

Book and Grain just smile and shake their heads "This ought to be a very interesting trip," and both walk to their rooms. Simon watches the large merc walk away and mutters under his breath obscenities that Mal ain't ever heard come out from a core bred like him. Mal walks over to Simon "That some firecracker that you got for a sister there Tam. Does she usually gain that sort of reaction?"

Simon turns to Mal "You have no idea." Simon walks up the stairs to settle in his room and contemplate the situation his sister left him muttering under his breath something about an internship that he passed up leaving Mal alone in the cargo bay with Zoe and Wash. Zoe walks over "You want me to keep an eye on the girl?"

Mal faces both Zoe and Wash "Is it just me or did Jayne just go alpha dog on me?" Wash chuckles "No it wasn't just you that caught that. I do believe Jayne was trying to be alpha dog for once." Mal shakes his head "Naw, Zoe don't want to spook her more that she already is. She seems to be able to handle her own if Jayne wants to make a fool of himself than he can do it to his heart's content. Keep an eye on Grain though don't know what he's capable of."

Wash smirks at the Captain "So what do you think Jayne meant that he ain't the only one interested?" Mal cuts off Wash "Now don't you start gossiping too. Ain't got any interest in the girl 'cept that she's a paying passenger."

Wash just smiles at the Captain walks over to Zoe and kisses her "Going to the helm coming wifey?" Zoe looks lovingly at her husband "In a minute honey."

She turns to Mal "Seems that girl is gonna cause trouble on the ship."

Mal looks at his first mate "You think so? Don't seem like that to me."

Zoe laughs "A pretty little thing like that can cause a riot with her looks and that clever wit will start the city burning. She already got Jayne hot on her heels and that passenger Grain as well and she only said all of two sentences to them."

Mal just shrugs his shoulders "Well seems to me that we got enough trouble on board making sure we get this cargo for Badger in one piece so we can get paid." Zoe raises her eyebrows "You sure that's all you worried about?"

Mal walks down to the ramp to meet Badger's men to direct the cargo and calls over his shoulder "I got a crew to pay, a ship to keep in the air, and a powerful need to eat Zoe. That's all the trouble that I need." Zoe smiles at the Captain happy that finally someone caught his eye other than the unattainable Inara "Yes it's gonna get mighty interesting."

Translations

_**BAI-tuo,A-jing-eedyen** We will enjoy your silence now_

_**Mei Mei** Little sister_

_**Dong Ma** Understand_


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note**: There are some serious Spoilers from Firefly episodes as well as Serenity. This is going to be a Mal/River with some Rayne thrown in to add a whole lot of DRAMA!

**Disclaimer: These are Joss Whedon's creations not mine just dusting them off to make them shiny again.**

Chapter 4

Mal directed Badger's crew with absolutely no interest. They could have been loading dinosaurs and he wouldn't have noticed. His mind was on River. She haunted him with her angelic face with sultry eyes that he could drown in, sinful body that he fantasized in every position of the Kama Sutra, and her quick and clever wit that would keep him occupied for an eternity. She was the perfect woman even if she was a little young. _That's right Reynolds keep telling yourself that she's young even though that don't make a lick of a difference to you and every gorram man in the universe that caught sight of River. Hell Jayne's hot for her and he's your age_. Shaking his head trying to expel all the thoughts of River Tam he waved the Badger's crew off his ship and proceeded to put the cargo away in one of Serenity's many hidden compartments.

Mal felt Wash start up Serenity and take off and break atmo. Usually Jayne was there to help with the heavy lifting but Mal preferred to do it himself not wanting to hear the merc gloat how he was gonna get the girl and not him. Ensuring that the Badger's cargo as well as the supplies that River had so generously ordered were securely in tow Mal inspected what food supplies they had on hand. Girl wasn't kidding when she said that she was a picky eater she ordered most of everything. There was everything that they could possibly need meat, vegetables, rice, and for the love of all that is shiny in the universe Mal saw crates upon crates of fruit. He was thankful not one pack of protein was amongst the crates.

Exhausted and sweating Mal made his way to his bunk to wash up for dinner. Walking over to the intercom he pressed the button and hailed Wash "Wash you set course for Persephone?"

Wash's voice crackles "Yes Sir Captain Reynolds. We are en route to Persephone and ETA is 5 days. I have already taken the liberty to wave Inara to ensure that she is ready for the rendezvous."

Annoyed Mal responds "What the hell is with the Captain Reynolds nonsense?"

In a very feminine voice Wash answers "Well I would prefer to address you by your rank and last name Captain Reynolds it shows respect for your position and does not create confusion." Wash started laughing hysterically prompting Zoe to join in.

Hearing both his pilot and his first mate mocking him fueled Mal's annoyance "Just for that Wash you got septic tank duty for the next week."

"Aww Mal I was just fooling around no need to be all defensive."

"Wash switch it on autopilot then I want you and your lovely wife to go over to the cargo bay and stock the mess hall with supplies. Make sure you keep inventory of what we got and what we used. Then you two comedians are going to be making dinner for the crew and our guests for the next week as well. Got anymore you want to say Wash or are you finished?"

There was complete silence on Wash's end before Mal heard him grumble "No Mal I think I'm about done with talking for the next century. We'll call you when dinner's on." In the background Mal could hear Zoe reprimanding Wash on his stupid joke that cost them their free time and on and on. Mal couldn't help but laugh at the string of Chinese curses that Zoe was flinging at her husband. He sank heavily on his bed and removed his boots deciding that a nap was well in order. Mal was deep in thought as he removed the remaining of his clothes changing into his loose linen pants that he wore for sleeping with no shirt.

Mal was trying to figure out why he had such an attraction to River. Recalling their first meeting at the market place he couldn't help but remember the sense of panic that he felt when he realized that he might never see her again but something deep down told him that he would. Before Mal could give her another thought his dark angel is walking up the ramp to his ship. Fate and Destiny were trying to tell him something.

Turning over to face the wall Mal shut his eyes and tried to fall asleep but every time he closed his eyes all he could see was her face. Frustrated he turned over on his back and stared at the ceiling. Why did he feel this way about her? He couldn't figure it out. Not even Inara had that kind of impact on him when they first met. In fact he felt indifference when he met the beautiful companion for the first time. Don't get him wrong Inara was a beautiful woman and that didn't get by Mal at all. But the moment he touched River's soft hand he felt something so strong that he knew that he won't be able to ignore it for long. It was magnetic the way her eyes would always meet his as if her body was always calling to him and vice versa.

Mal knew that Inara would never work out. The whole time they were together all they did was fight and hurt each other. He couldn't get past that she was a Companion and she couldn't give it up not even for him. Love wasn't supposed to be like that. Mal knew that real love was supposed to burn through you breaking every wall and obstacle that stood in your way. He knew that asking someone to give up everything that they were was wrong but all he asked from Inara was that in the end she remembered that she was with him but she could never do that.

When it came down to it all Mal wanted to know was that Inara's heart belonged to him and him alone but in her line of work and even though she had all that training to guard her feelings and emotions Mal could see in her eyes that sometimes she crossed that line and he couldn't handle that. Their last fight resulted in them breaking off their quiet relationship. So quiet that no one in the crew knew anything about it. They all thought that they just had a mutual attraction fueled with a whole lot of sexual tension nothing else. But things could be different with River he felt that. She was the type of woman that gave her whole heart and not pieces of it.

_Why would she want someone like you huh? You're only a Captain of a ship that's falling apart that hauls not so legal cargo to all ends of the universe._ _You're too gruff for that soft girl and when she finds about your past it most likely scare her into old age. She's some fancy Core bred chick that probably wouldn't have even glanced at you if she didn't have to. The only reason that she's looking at you now is cause she's on your ship and nothing else. You're just the Captain of the ship that's taking her to Osris nothing else. _

Exasperated Mal got up and shook his head to shut up the inner voices telling him all the reasons why he was all sorts of wrong for her. Walking over to the mirror he looked at himself. Although he was not vain he knew that he was a good looking guy but his skin was marred with scars and rough skin that was a true testament to the hard life he led. The shadows in his eyes from all the not so innocent things that he has done to survive were evident. The thought of caressing her soft skin with his rough hands disgusted him. He couldn't let his tangled life ruin her perfect one.

But even with all of his trepidations about the consequences that he would have on her he still thought about sexin' her up real good. So good that she would be screaming for hours and the whole crew would know that it was River screaming out his name in pleasure but there was something else that he saw in her that scared him. It scared him so badly that he was willing to ignore it with hopes that it wouldn't be true because he wouldn't be able to handle it and almost certainly mess it up. Even with all of his reasons of not pursuing River Tam and all his efforts in ignoring his feelings for her he knew that he eventually had to. Mal had to make that girl his because he saw in her eyes that she belonged to him.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Property of the almighty Joss Whedon. Don't own a gorram thing!

_Italics: thoughts_

Chapter 5

Kaylee was talking a mile a minute as she led River to her room "So where are you from and oh my Buddha look at all the shiny dresses you know even though I don't get many chances to where nice dresses like these I still have a few in my wardrobe cause you never know when you can get an opportunity to wear them so what do you and your brother do I mean like for fun and stuff like that." River knew why she liked Kaylee from the moment that she met her. She never had any girlfriends growing up Simon was the closest thing to a friend that she had. Kaylee was like sunshine embodied in human form warming everything she touched.

River started laughing "You know I don't know how you can ask me so many questions without even breathing I don't know where I should start!"

Kaylee blushed "My momma said that she knew that I would be an inquisitive creature from the moment that I was born cause I wouldn't stop wailin and when I was old enough to talk I just wouldn't stop then either. I'm sorry I just get really excited when I met new passengers it's like visiting someplace new. I want to know all about where you're from, the places you've been and all that junk. Besides there's no one else on the crew that I can talk girly stuff with."

River's smiling as her eyebrows go up "What about Zoe? I mean the last time I checked she is a girl."

Kaylee helps her bring her other suitcase around to the closet "Yeah she's a girl but you know like really girly stuff. I don't think I'm explaining this well."

River unlatches her trunk "No I don't think you are but I do understand what you are trying to say."

Kaylee begins to take out her dresses and shakes them out before she places them on hangers and into the closet. She comes across a rather pink number that River never really liked but at the insistence of her mother she packed it anyway. Kaylee sighs as she shakes the dress out. River comes around and places the dress in front of Kaylee and gestures her towards the mirror "I think it suits you don't you?"

Kaylee sees the grease marks on her face, her unkempt hair, and dirt under her fingernails and shakes her head "No I don't think it would be good fit" as she puts the dress back on the hanger.

Sensing her discomfort River takes the dress off the hanger and places it back in front of Kaylee "No I think it would suit you very well just need to find a good occasion to wear it to. You know every time we had dance practice it would last for hours and hours I would be sweaty, my face would be greasy and shiny, my hair would be clinging to my body, let's just say that I would be a total mess. My muscles would be screaming at me every night to put it out of it's misery and just go to bed but no matter how tired I was every night I would take a long bath, brush my hair, and put on my prettiest dress and it would always make me feel like a woman again instead of a big pile of messy."

Kaylee smiles at River "I know what you mean."

River pats her on the shoulder "Not every girl has time to primp Kaylee we get so caught up in our lives that maybe we need to take the time out once in a while to remember what it feels like to be a woman again. I think that the next time you need a reminder you come to my bunk and we will turn you into the goddess you so rightly are."

Kaylee turns and smiles at the young woman hugging her crushing the dress between them "Ooohh I knew that you and I would be friends. We're going to get along just fine. I can't believe my good luck that you signed on as a passenger. So you're a dancer huh? Wow I mean like in them fancy theaters in the Core planets?"

River bends over and continues unpacking her things "Yes I was a dancer Kaylee I was in the Ballet Company for 4 years I even had the privilege to dance Giselle that was recorded and distributed throughout the Core."

Kaylee starts jumping up and down "I knew I recognized you from somewhere! Omigod Wash downloaded that for me like last month and we all watched it you were all types of beautiful River. I cried till the very end it was very moving. So you're like famous and everything."

River could not help but feel Kaylee's happy disposition rub off on her "That was the pinnacle of my dance career and I believe the epitome of my life."

Kaylee's face scrunches "The epitome of your life River you're like my age believe me when I say that there will be more."

River smiles at the young mechanic and returns to the task of unpacking. _Not for me there isn't once we get back to Osris my life is done for._

Sensing that she touched a sensitive nerve Kaylee changed the subject "So what do you think about Jayne?"

River coughed "What about Jayne?"

Kaylee smiles "I know that you noticed the way he was checking you out he was looking at you like you were lunch and believe me when I say Jayne is one hungry fellow."

Laughing River hits Kaylee's arm playfully "I swear Kaylee I think you are the most straightforward person that I have ever met and that is a quality that I most admire about you. For the record yes I did notice Jayne I can't help but not notice him when he introduced himself. He is a handsome man and I'm sure that devilish charm of his gets more that enough women." _But_ _Mal is the one who makes my blood boil and possesses the power to render me speechless. _

Kaylee starts clapping her hands "This is going to be all types of shiny if you and Jayne get together."

River holds her hands up "Now wait a minute just because I said he's handsome does not mean that I want to be with him. I have no intention of getting together with anyone on this trip." _Except maybe Mal. No you can't think that River remember what you are going home to._ However despite her inner turmoil River decides to take this opportunity to find out more about Mal and Inara. "So what about this Inara and Captain Reynolds? Are they a couple?"

Kaylee rolls her eyes as she finishes folding River's clothes "You would think that maybe they would be by now but all they keep doing is dancing around each other and arguing half the time. I wish they would just get it over with already."

Interested River asks "So they are not a couple."

Kaylee snaps the suitcase together and places it in the closet "No but by the time I'm done with them they will be and you and Jayne will be bumping hips as well!"

River blushes a bright red and reaches over to playfully hit her "No you will not Kaylee I said no matchmaking and I meant it!"

Kaylee dodges the hit and giggles as she opens the door "Gotta get back to work dinner is in an hour see you later River!"

River runs after her yelling "No matchmaking Kaylee I mean it!" Returning to her room she berates herself _I knew that I should have not mentioned that I thought he was handsome damn! I mean Jayne is a handsome man but he's not like Mal and …..Ok stop this right now River Tam thinking those thought are not going to get you anywhere..._

River was really happy that she met Kaylee and cursed her parents and their prejudiced opinions on who River and Simon's friends should be denying her a simple pleasure as a real friend. Her parents did not want River nor Simon associating underneath their social class and made sure any of the social events that they attended have only the best families in the Osris. River hated every one of them. They were all self-important stuck up brats. She could have been popular in school but she shunned them all and became the freak that no one talked to and the only reason that any of them even gave her the time of day was because of who her parents were.

River decided that she should freshen up and gathered the things she needed to bathe. She walked out of her room and walked towards the showers. She contemplated the rest of the crew as she showered. Wash and Zoe seemed like a couple very much in love. They puzzled her somewhat. Wash seemed like a class clown not serious at all while Zoe was very much a warrior woman strong and loyal to her captain and the Serenity crew. They seemed to balance each other out very well. Ying and Yang.

As she was growing up River never filled her head with silly notions as romance or other such nonsense. Her mother and father always ensured that River and her brother were well educated filling their heads with only knowledge and logic. Even as a teenager River didn't really care much for such fluffy thoughts she had dance, music, and every thing else in the verse that she was good at to keep her mind occupied. Besides she had Simon as a brother and her best friend but the moment she stepped on Serenity she realized she needed more than her brother. She needed the chance to be young and free and to fall foolishly in love like everyone else in the verse.

Realizing that she was going to be late for dinner she quickly wrapped her towel around, grabbed her toiletries, and snatched her clothes up deciding to change in her room to save time. River opened the door quickly running out the door colliding with someone who happened to be walking past the showers and before she knew it she lost her balance and was about to land in a huge heap on the floor when strong arms reached over and grabbed her by her upper arms and brought her to his chest "Whoa darlin no running on the ship or you'll cause yourself some serious damage."

Surprised River looks into the blue eyes that rivaled the sky. All her logic was out the window as her hands ran down his chest to rest on his forearms that were gripping her securely to him to regain her balance. Her heartbeat quickened and she almost forgot how to breathe. Mal couldn't think as he was holding River's body so close to his. Her dark hair lay in wet tendrils across her face and back her skin looked luminous with drops of water running down her naked skin. His thumbs brushed up and down her wet arms feeling the softness of her skin. He drew her face closer almost to kiss her and River closed her eyes in anticipation when all of a sudden they both heard someone clearing their throat "What's going on here?"


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Don't own a gorram thing just dusting off the firefly so she can fly true again.

Chapter 6

Shepard Book looked from Mal to River and with a slight smile asked again "What's going on here?" Mal took complete offense to that "Hey she was running from the bathroom and was about to break her neck and all I did was save the girl's life and here you go accusing me of doing something wrong!" Shepard Book was amused and the way Mal was rambling and how the volume of his voice increased as he was trying to explain. "Captain all I really meant was that there is water flooding from the bathroom." River and Mal turned around to look at the floor and lord and behold the water was flooding.

Mal cursed a string of Chinese and went on the intercom "Jayne I need you down here the bathroom is flooded again." River quietly asks "I didn't break anything did I Captain Reynolds?" Mal turns to her and tries to control his desires and answers "No darlin it's just the tank sometimes it doesn't stop even though you turn the faucet off. It's not a big deal just got to turn it off from the main engine room and it will drain out. I hope that is not a problem for you coming from a Core planet and such." River is immediately angered by his statement and so sick of the stereotype that Core woman get "No Captain Reynolds it is not a problem for me." River storms off in the direction of her room and spins around to meet the confused look on Mal's face "I am sure I can survive on this rat trap you call a ship."

Now it's Mal's turn to be immediately upset "Hey it may not look like much but it still gets the job done!" Shepard Book's eyebrow's raised at the innuendo that Mal just yelled out for the whole universe to hear and steps between the feuding couple "Now now I am sure that nothing was meant to hurt anyone's feelings please can we practice some…" River interrupts "What's the point of getting the job done if it's sloppy!" Mal stalks towards her and River backs up until her back was against the ship "Now you listen to me you are a passenger on this boat I am the Captain so the last time I checked you will be respecting the position that you don't want to cause confusion about!"

Simon comes running from the mess hall where he could hear his sister and the Captain yelling at each other only to slip on the rising water. River was about to laugh until she looks up at meets the eyes of Mal's amused twinkle in his eyes, amused at Simon's fall not at River, and once again is instantly angered at his careless remark. Simon gets up with the help from Book and looks at his sister who is glaring at the Captain. Before he can even ask her what is the matter he notices the his sister is standing there with just a towel and quickly pulls off his jacket and puts it around her shoulders before anyone else comes in to ogle "What is going on here?" Book once again tries to play the peacemaker "Nothing at all Dr. Tam just a little bit of miscommunication why don't you help your sister to her room and I will help Mal and Jayne clean up this mess.

Simon tugs his sisters hand "Come on mei mei dinner is almost ready and Kaylee is looking for you." River pulls her hand away from Simon "I am perfectly capable of finding my way to my room even though I am just a frail Core bred woman who apparently cannot think or do anything for herself!" and with that she stomps off leaving the men to clean the mess.

Simon turns to Mal "What did you say to her?" Mal puts his hands up "I didn't say anything to offend her." Shepard clears his throat with an amused glint in his eyes. Mal sighs "Ok maybe I did offend her but it was not my intention to do so." Simon nods his head and starts walking towards his room to change out of his wet clothes and get ready for dinner but before he turns the corner he turns in Mal's direction "I know my sister is a brat Captain but she's my sister and I would hope that in the future you will make an effort not to offend her because if you offend her you offend me and I may not be proficient with the mechanics of shooting a gun but I am a surgeon and very proficient with sharp objects."

Mal responds "That a threat?" Simon shakes his head "No Captain not a threat just a fact. I will see you at dinner." Mal looks at the Shepard who at the moment is staring with his mouth open after Simon. Jayne comes thundering down the hall armed with a mop and bucket ready to clean the mess and sees both Shepard and Mal staring down the hallway. He steps behind them hoping to see what they were both looking at but sees nothing "Did I miss something?"


End file.
